Naruto: Beta Episode 8
Naruto: Beta Episode 8 Sixteen years later Tazunai: Yes, I'm finally about to be a Chunin! Intuzuka: Hey, you and team three are in this together. Don't let them down. Tazunai: Right, Intuzuka sensei. The Chunin exams are about to start and Tazunai and Karin are in the same room. Intuzuka (seeing Karin): Tazunai, you're up. I'll be watching from the sidelines. (he goes to Karin) Karin, it's good to see you honey. Karin: Dad! (she hugs him) Intuzuka: How is Orochimaru treating you? Karin: Alright, I guess. Intuzuka: So, are you ready to beat the crap out of the competition? Karin: You know it. Intuzuka: That's my girl. Now go, kick his ass. Karin: But he's your student. Intuzuka: I know, and you're my daughter. Karin: I won't let you down, dad. Announcer: Representing the Leaf village, Tazunai Uzumaki! And Representing the sound village, Karin Uzumaki! Tazunai: This isn't the first time we've met, Karin. Karin: And it's not the last, Tazunai. Intuzuka watches the fight, then Sayona walks in. Sayona: Hey, what's going on? Intuzuka: Not much. I miss spending time with you, though. Sayona: I know, but we don't want to confuse the kids. Intuzuka: Follow me. The two go into a private room, where he locks the door. Intuzuka: Now, I have you all to myself. The two start kissing passionately. Once again, their passion escalates into making love. In the ring Tazunai: Rasengan! Karin: Chidori! The two combine attacks and the arena shakes. Intuzuka and Sayona Intuzuka: Did you hear that? Sayona: I don't care about it. (she kisses him again) After the fight Tazunai (shaking Karin's hand): Good fight. Karin: It was a good fight. (she looks over but doesn't see Intuzuka) Where is dad? Tazunai: Yea, my mom's gone, too. They both unlock the door that their parents are in and see them under a few items of clothing. Tazunai: What the hell is going on?! Sayona: Get out, now! Both of you! The two run out, looking at each other in fear and shock. Sayona: Intuzuka, they saw us. Intuzuka: Yea, I guess we need to explain now. Sayona: Other than that, it was totally worth it, by the way. The two of them walk out and they see Tazunai and Karin sitting there. Sayona: You two deserve an explanation. Tazunai: Yea, we do. Karin: Dad, what's going on? Intuzuka: Well, you know that your mother is an Uzumaki, right? Karin: Yea. Intuzuka: This is your mother. Sayona Uzumaki. Karin: I do look a lot like you. Sayona: Tazunai? Tazunai: How dare you come and tell me this now. You could've lied to me. You bastard! (he punches Intuzuka) Intuzuka (surprised): Tazunai? Tazunai: I'm going to kill you! (he activates his Rasengan) Rasengan! (he goes to hit him with it, but he stops it) Intuzuka: I'm not going to allow that. Tazunai: I've known you my whole life, and you didn't tell me that you were my dad, or that Karin was my sister! Intuzuka: But I treated you like a son. Tazunai: That isn't good enough! Intuzuka (punching Tazunai): Now, listen to me! Do you think I enjoyed it?! Do you think I wanted this for you?! The times were tough when you were born and we couldn't be there for you. Tsunade took care of you for half of your life, then we were made a part of the village again. Your sister was separated from you when you were young to avoid complication. I made sure you both knew one of your parents. You knew your mother, and Karin knew me. That was the way it was supposed to be. Sayona: But, it didn't happen that way, because we can't stand to be apart. Intuzuka: Yea, that's right. Sayona: Well, that's the short version of the story. Tazunai: I don't know if I can accept that you're my father. Not after all this time that you could have told me. Intuzuka: I just told you why we did this! Why can't you understand?! I was trying to be the best father possible for the time. Sayona: Tazunai, you have pushed people away your whole life. I think it's time you finally change your state of mind. Tazunai: You can't expect me to just accept that he's my father over one conversation. What do you want me to do? Act like he was always there as my father? Sayona: Tazunai! Intuzuka: No, it's alright. I can take it. I caused this pain, so I'm going to have to deal with the consequences. Tazunai, you can have some space from me. I will assign you a new sensei ti teach you in my place. Tazunai: No, I still want to learn from the best! I just need some time to think about it. Intuzuka: Then don't take your anger out on me. Take your anger out in the finals. Tazunai: Right. I won't fail you, sensei. Intuzuka: Now that's the man I taught. Now, your opponent is Itachi Uchiha. He's your cousin, but don't worry, I taught you better than anyone else could. Tazunai: I'll show him no mercy. To be continued...